


That Time of Month

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I love your fanfics! <3 so I was thinking about this: Crowley never gets scared about anything so he is not afraid of nothing, except this day, the reader is in “That time of the month” (bad cramps and u know that stuff) so the reader is angry as hell and Crowley visit the Winchesters and he notices that the brothers are scared of the reader for being too angry, and for the first time in his life, he gets scared. I understand if you can’t, so Thanks! c: <3 Edit by requester: Hey!! thanks for putting my request in the soon list! I really love your fanfics <3 (my request is the number 169) but I forgot to tell you could you please at the end add smut? when the reader is not in “that time of the month” anymore , the reader apologizes to Crowley for getting angry and scared him, the rest is part of your imagination!! <3 <3, if you don’t want or if you can’t it’s ok, anyways Thanks! <3 <3 AND Can I please request a fic where the reader is in her time of month? I don’t see many around. Oh, Crowley x Reader please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of Month

Warnings: Reader has her period (in the first part), smut

Fic:

“Hello Love,” Crowley greets you as you stalk into the kitchen.

“Don’t start with me,” you warn. It was that time of month and every little thing was getting on your nerves. All you wanted to do was curl up under a blanket with a hot drink and watch some T.V. to forget about the cramps that had been plaguing you. You hadn’t expected Crowley to get in the way of that and his presence alone was enough to irritate you.

“I’m not starting anything Love,” Crowley says, “I only wanted to say hello.” Normally you didn’t mind playing along with his games, but today you weren’t having it.

“Hello,” you say curtly, “Now can I get what I came in here for without you getting in the way?”

“That’s uncharacteristically rude for you Darling,” Crowley states.

“Rude? You don’t know the half of it; and didn’t I just tell you not to start with me?” you growl.

“Oh come n-” Crowley begins, but doesn’t finish. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sam and Dean sitting at the kitchen table shaking their heads at Crowley.

“I don’t care if you are the fucking King of Hell,” you practically yell, “I don’t have to put up with your shit today, or theirs for that matter. I’m not in the mood for it and if you decide to start something, you’re not going to like the consequences.” Turning towards the Winchesters, you shoot them an angry glance, making them both sink down into their chairs.

Crowley swallows thickly as you grab the kettle and place it on the stove top. As you wait for the water to heat up, Crowley sinks back to the table where Sam and Dean are sitting. He doesn’t talk to you, but you can hear him whispering with the brothers. The sound only irritates you further because you just had this feeling that they were talking about you.

When the water is hot, you pour some into your mug and fix your drink before stalking off. “If you have something to say about me, you could at least be man enough to say it to my face,” you tell the three men as you pass the table. You storm down the hallway, slamming your door behind you when you reach your room.

***

Ever since your confrontation with Crowley, he seemed timid around you. You felt bad for yelling at him the way you had and you wanted to apologize. “Crowley?” you ask gently, stopping his conversation with Dean, “Can we talk, alone.” His eyes flick from you to Dean and back again.

“I, um, yes, I suppose,” he answers, standing slowly from his seat. He follows you back to your room, keeping a distance between you.

“Crowley,” you begin, “I’m sorry for the way I acted the other day. I yelled at you for no reason and you didn’t deserve it.”

“There’s no problem,” Crowley says quickly, “Moose and Squirrel explained everything.”

“That’s no excuse,” you say, “I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever treated me like that,” Crowley says, “Probably because they’re the ones afraid of me.”

“I really am sorry,” you tell him.

“Don’t be,” Crowley tells you, pausing before finishing his thought, “It actually kind of turned me on.”

“Seriously?” you ask.

“I wasn’t sure how I felt about it, but yes,” Crowley answers.

“That’s why you’ve been so timid around me lately,” you ask.

“Timid?” Crowley asks, “I haven’t been timid, I’ve been holding myself back.”

“Oh yeah?” you tease, “Holding yourself back from what?” Crowley doesn’t hesitate. Closing the distance between you, he takes hold of your arms and pushes you back against the wall, his lips pressing roughly to yours.

You react quickly, twisting your fingers into his hair and tilting your head to the side as you deepen the kiss. Crowley’s tongue slips between your lips and maps out your mouth. You fight him for dominance, but you eventually give in, letting him have control of the kiss. His hands slide down your body and slip beneath your shirt, his fingertips pressing into your skin. Crowley breaks the kiss, his breath hot and his beard scratching lightly against the skin of your neck.

“This is what you do to me,” Crowley whispers, his hips grinding against you. You groan as his hard cock prods your thigh.

“Fuck,” you whisper, your head tipping back against the wall. Crowley takes hold of your hips and turns you around so that you’re facing the wall. He grabs your wrists and holds them above your head with one hand.

“Crowley,” you groan as he grinds himself against your ass, “Please.”

“Please what Love?” Crowley asks. His free hand slides around to the front of your body and pops open the button of your pants before pulling down the zipper.

“Fuck me,” you groan, pushing back on him. Pressing your cheek to the wall, you watch him over your shoulder, his eyes flooded with lust. Crowley slips his hand into your panties, his fingers quickly finding your clit.

“Already so wet for me,” Crowley groans, his fingers sliding between your slick folds. You twist your wrists, trying to free your hands, but Crowley holds them tight. Crowley smirks as he slides two fingers into you, making you moan. Your hips buck forward, taking his fingers deeper inside you. “That’s it,” Crowley praises as you rock your hips back and forth, pressing your ass against him before taking his fingers back into you over and over again.

“Please,” you whimper, fucking yourself on his fingers. Crowley’s hand releases your wrists, but you still can’t move them, his powers holding them in place. You groan as Crowley pulls his fingers from you, leaving you achingly empty. He pushes your pants and panties down around your ankles, spreading your legs as wide as he can before pulling your hips back away from the wall.

You watch as Crowley lifts his fingers to his lips, swirling his tongue around the digits and cleaning them of your juices. Reaching down, he unbuckles his belt and pushes down his pants and boxers just far enough to free his rigid cock. Settling himself behind you, he takes his cock in his hand, running the tip through your dripping folds. “You like that Love?” Crowley teases as he rubs circles around your clit with the tip of his cock.

“Stop teasing,” you beg, pushing your hips back. Crowley chuckles before pushing just his tip inside you. “Fuck,” you whisper, whimpering as he pulls out of you again, “Fuck me, please.”

“You being angry with me turns me on,” Crowley tells you, “But I like the way you beg even more.” One of his hands takes hold of your hip as he thrusts forward, burying his cock deep inside you.

“Fuck, Crowley,” you moan as he stretches and fills you completely. His hips come to rest flush against your ass, pushing his cock into you as deeply as he can before giving you a moment to adjust to his size.

“That’s it,” Crowley groans, “Take my cock like such a good girl.” One of his hands comes to rest against the wall beside your head as his other hand slides up your body to find your breasts. His hand palms your breast through the material of your bra as he pulls back and thrusts forward roughly. His belt buckle clinks with each thrust as he sets a brutal pace.

His lips press rough kisses to your neck, teeth grazing the skin as he fucks you. You struggle against the force holding your wrists to the wall, wanting to touch him, but his power holds them still. Your knees go weak as he thrusts into you again and again, his cock hitting your g-spot with precision. Crowley catches you, his hand sliding down from your breast so that his arm can wrap around your waist.

“Oh Crowley,” you moan. You love the way he holds you to him and his cock throbs against your walls.

“Fuck,” Crowley grunts, “So fucking good. Take my cock, oh fuck.” He pounds into you over and over again, sending you reeling as your walls pull tight around him. “That’s it Love,” Crowley grunts, “You’re so close aren’t you? Cum around my cock.”

“Crowley,” you whimper, pressure in your stomach reaching the breaking point. “Oh Crowley, fuck, yes!” you moan loudly as your climax washes over you. Your hands fist and your legs wobble as your walls clamp down around him.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts, his cock slamming into you hard one last time as it pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. Your walls continue to squeeze his cock, milking him for everything he’s worth as he works you both through your highs.

“Fuck, Crowley,” you whisper as you begin to come down from your high. Crowley hums as he kisses the back of your neck, his beard scratching lightly at the skin. “If I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve apologized sooner,” you laugh.

“Perhaps it can happen again,” Crowley teases, “If you beg.” He pulls himself from you and begin to straighten himself up. His powers release your hands, allowing you to turn and lean back against the wall.

“Are you trying to make me angry?” you ask playfully as you redress yourself.

“Well, seeing as this is the result …” he answers, letting his words trail off.

“Oh Crowley,” you begin, wrapping his tie around your hand, “Didn’t I warn you not to start with me?” You give him a wicked smile before pulling him in for a rough kiss.


End file.
